Ourchild
Das internationale Kinderhilfswerk Ourchild e.V. hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Bildung und Erziehung von Kindern und Jugendlichen weltweit zu fördern. Außerdem widmet sich das Kinderhilfswerk der Förderung hilfsbedürftiger Personen. Weitere Zwecke des Vereins sind die Förderung der Entwicklungszusammenarbeit und der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zur Aufklärung über Hintergründe von Not und Ungerechtigkeit. Zu den internationalen Partnern des Vereins zählte und zählen das Instituto Brasilleiro de Inovvacoes em Saude Social (IBISS) in Brasilien, die Peruvian Amazon Conservation (PAC) in Peru, das Nationalmuseum in Butare, Ruanda und CEIBA (Centro de Estudos Indigenas da Bacia Amazonica), Ministry of Labour, Invalids and Sozial Affairs of Vietnam.. Nationale Partner sind die Grundschule und die Toskana Schule Bad Sulza sowie das Berggymnasium Apolda, der Verein Bildung-Beratung-Beschäftigung bbb e.V., der Förderkreis zur sprachlichen, beruflichen und kulturellen Integration in Thüringen e. V., das Diakoniewerk Apolda gGmbH sowie die Toskanaworld Bad Sulza. 'Geschichte' Der Verein wurde am 13. Oktober 1997 gegründet. Am Anfang stand eine Privatinitiative z. B. für Kinder aus Tschernobyl. Das 150-jährige Jubiläum von Bad Sulza als Kinderkurort gab den Anstoß, dieser Arbeit einen größeren Rahmen zu geben. Bürger aus Bad Sulza und Umgebung, alle im sozialen und gesundheitlichen Bereich tätig, gründeten 1997 den gemeinnützigen Verein OURCHILD. Der Name drückt es in einem Wort aus: für die Kinder als schwächstes Glied der Gesellschaft gilt es persönliche Verantwortung zu übernehmen! Die Projekte für Straßenkinder, für Slumbewohner und die notleidende Landbevölkerung bedeuten mehr als Hilfe in akuter Not. Ziel ist es, den Menschen ein Leben aus eigener Kraft unabhängig von fremder Hilfe zu ermöglichen. Die Arbeit zeigt: Gegen soziale und ökologische Fehlentwicklungen kann etwas getan werden. 'Projekte und Aktivitäten' Ourchild verfolgt Projekte auf nationaler und internationaler Ebene. Dabei arbeitet das Kinderhilfswerk mit verschiedenen Projektpartnern zusammen. ''Nie mehr Kindersoldaten / Brasilien / beendet thumb|Kindersoldaten in Brasilien Im Projekt „Nie mehr Kindersoldaten“, welches von IBISS (Instituto Brasileiro de Inovacoes em Saude Social) bereut wird, wird den Kindern und Jugendlichen, die von Drogenkartellen als „Soldados“ rekrutiert wurden,ein Ausweg aus ihrer Situation ermöglicht. Über 80 % der Kinder und Jugendlichen, die für die Drogenkartelle arbeiten, erreichen nicht das 21. Lebensjahr. Der Erfolg der von Ourchild unterstützten brasilianischen Partner ist bemerkenswert, liegt doch die Rückfallquote des Resozialisierungsprogramms bei unter 4%. Kategorie:Hilfsorganisation Kategorie:Entwicklungshilfeorganisation Kategorie:Jugendarbeit Kategorie:Bad Sulza Kategorie:Gegründet 1997 Das Volk der Marubo / Brasilien / beendet thumb|Die Marubo vor ihrer Maloca Das Volk der Marubo lebt im Nordwesten Brasiliens im Bundesland Amazonas. Das internationale Kinderhilfswerk Ourchild e. V. hat es sich zur Aufgabe gestellt, dem Volk der Marubo im Kampf um ein würdiges Leben beizustehen. In dem Gebiet der Marubo leben die meisten noch unkontaktierten Stämme Brasiliens. Der langjährige Partner IBISS erklärte sich bereit, in Brasilien die finanzielle Projektabwicklung zu übernehmen. Im Jahr 2014 wurde eine Schule für das Dorf Vida Nova errichtet. Außerdem ist ein Hebammenprojekt in Planung. 'Schule in Vila Nova / Brasilien' In der Favela Vila Nova werden von Ourchild e.V. eine Grundschule und ein Kindergarten gefördert. Etwa 300 Kinder werden in der „Escola Comunitaria Caminhos do Saber “ im Kindergarten und Grundschulalter betreut, wovon 100 Kinder und das Projekt selbst im Jahr 2014 Patenschaften über Ourchild hatten. Derzeit sind an der Schule zehn Vollzeitkräfte in 14 Gruppen in zwei Vorschul- und fünf Schulklassen beschäftigt. Unterstützt werden sie dabei von zwei Hilfskräften, welche ganztags arbeiten. Dass das Projekt Fürchte trägt, zeigen die Erfolgsgeschichten der Schulabsolventen. So haben mehr als 20 ehemalige Schüler ihren Hochschulabschluss erreichen können. 'Schule in Granada / Nicaragua' Nicaragua ist neben Haiti, gemessen am Pro Kopf Einkommen - das zweit ärmste Land Lateinamerikas. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Ländern in dieser Region verfügt es nicht über nennenswerte Bodenschätze oder eine größere industrielle Struktur. Es besteht zwar eine Schulpflicht für Kinder, der Staat allerdings kann die Errichtung von Schulen, die die Kinder Nicaraguas flächendeckend versorgen, nicht garantieren. So bleiben vor allem Kinder aus ärmeren Stadtvierteln und Regionen unversorgt, und Schulen entstehen nur, wenn Privatpersonen und Eltern sich engagieren und eine eigene Schule errichten, deren Betrieb sie auch, zumindest in den Anfangsjahren, selbst finanzieren müssen. So geht es auch der kleinen Grundschule in einem Armenviertel von Granada/Nicaragua, mit der wir von Ourchild nunmehr seit etwa einem Jahr in Kontakt sind. Gegründet wurde die Schule von einem ehemaligen Polizisten, der inzwischen Sozialarbeiter ist, von Erwind Roque und einigen Eltern aus dem Stadtviertel, in dem die Schule errichtet wurde. Earthkeepers – Ein indianisches Projekt in Georgia / USA In Georgia/USA wurden im 19. Jahrhundert, wie in vielen anderen US-Regionen, alle indianischen Einwohner radikal vertrieben und das Land in Lose aufgeteilt vom Staat verkauft. Bis heute sind die Spuren der Ureinwohner fast unsichtbar. In der Gegend von Atlanta/Georgia hat es sich Tom Goodman (Blue Wolf) zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, diese Ursprünge wieder ins Bewusstsein zu rücken und die indianische Familientradition zu leben. Die Vorstandsvorsitzende von Ourchild, Marion Schneider, besucht die Projekte der von Blue Wolf gegründeten gemeinnützigen Organisation “Earthkeepers“ seit 1998 jährlich. Durch das dabei gewonnene Vertrauen und Verständnis ist der Wunsch einer Partnerschaft entstanden. Seit 2009 finden mehrmals im Jahr von Blue Wolf geleitete Schwitzhütten in Bad Sulza statt. In Auerstedt entstand die “Maloca Auerworld“ als Lehr- und Lernhaus für Jugendliche, parallel dazu baut “Earthkeepers“ in Georgia ein kleines Zentrum mit traditionellen Gebäuden, das auch als Ausbildungsstätte für Jugendliche aus aller Welt genutzt werden soll. Kongress Der Große Frieden / Auerstedt / deutschland Am 26. und 27. Juli 2014 fand das erste Symposium „Krieg und Frieden“ - auf dem Weg zum großen Frieden im Schloss Auerstedt statt, um neue Formen der Konfliktlösung zu finden, um Auseinandersetzungen um Ressourcen und Macht mit anderen als kriegerischen Möglichkeiten zu begegnen. Vor allem Kinder sind weltweit von Kriegen und Bürgerkriegen betroffen, sei es als Flüchtlinge, Kindersoldaten oder Opfer von Gewalt. Die Veranstaltung wurde im Jahr 2015 unter dem Titel „Der Große Frieden – Mann und Frau, Liebe und Freiheit“ und 2016 unter dem Titel „Der Große Frieden – Das Ideal einer geeinten Menschheit – Miteinander reden und verstehen“ 2018 zum Thema „Friedenspädagogik“ weitergeführt. Child in the Sun (CIS) / Morogoro Region / Tansania Child in the Sun wurde von Pater Philippe Doc im Jahr 1992 in Daressalam, Tansania eröffnet. Das Hauptziel von Child in the Sun ist es, wehrlose und schutzlose männliche Kinder auf der Straße zu versorgen und zu bilden. Mittlerweile wurde Child in the Sun von den MMI Missionaren, einer religiösen Vereinigung, gegründet von Rev. Fr. J.E. im Jahr 1998 in Indien, übernommen. CIS bietet sowohl erzieherische (außerschulische) als auch berufliche Bildung für Straßenkinder durch qualifizierte Mitarbeiter an. Es beherbergt jedes Jahr rund 100 Kinder, um ihnen Unterstützung in der erzieherischen und beruflichen Ausbildung zu geben. Das allgemeine Anliegen des Programms der Familienzusammenführung ist es, dem Kind oder Jugendlichen die Möglichkeit zu geben, wieder mit seiner Familie und Verwandschaft zu leben und ihm mit den im Rehabilitations-Center gelernten Fertigkeiten ein würdevolles Leben zu ermöglichen. Interkultureller Garten Mit dem Ziel, Begegnungen zwischen Menschen mit Migrationsgeschichte, Asylsuchenden und Bürgerinnen und Bürgern der Stadt Apolda zu schaffen ist in Apolda ein interkultureller Garten entstanden. Das Gemeinschaftsprojekt des internationalen Kinderhilfswerks Ourchild e.V., der Diakonie gGmbH/Apoldaer Tafel, des Förderkreises für Integration Apolda, des Landratsamt Weimarer Land, der Stadtverwaltung Apolda sowie der Ökotrend Projekt-und Marketing GmbH wird vom Bundesprogramm „Demokratie Leben!“ gefördert und möchte eine zielführende Integration sowie eine offene Bürgerschaft schaffen. Der Garten soll Ort gemeinsamen Schaffens und Erntens sein. An diesem Platz sollen Menschen verschiedener Herkunft zusammenkommen, um frei von alltäglichen Belastungen zu gärtnern. Als Ort gemeinsamer Erfahrungen soll der Garten auch weiterführend als Veranstaltungsort für Aktivitäten verschiedenster Art (Lesungen, Konzerte etc.) dienen. 'Liquid Bodywork® für bedürftige Kinder und Jugendliche' Wenn Kinder und Jugendliche an Identitätsstörungen leiden, drückt sich dies oft in Kontakt- oder Verhaltensstörungen aus. Hier kann Entspannung und die Möglichkeit, neues Vertrauen zu gewinnen, helfen. Dem Projekt Liquid Bodywork® für bedürftige Kinder und Jugendliche liegt diese Erfahrung zugrunde. Liquid Bodywork® ist eine spezielle körpertherapeutische Methode, die auf die Kombination von Liquid Sound® - Baden in Licht und Musik – und warmen Solewasser ausgerichtet ist. Im Wasser des Liquid Sound®-Tempels wird das Kind bzw. der/die Heranwachsende auf Händen getragen und spielerisch bewegt, massiert, gedehnt, geschaukelt und gewiegt. Schwerelos im warmen Wasser schwebend lösen sich so Spannungen und Stress und ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit stellt sich ein. Es ist allen möglich, Kinder oder Jugendliche für die Liquid Bodywork®–Session vorzuschlagen. Das Kinderhilfswerk Ourchild trifft in Abstimmung mit der Direktorin des Instituts für Aqua Wellness, Musia Heike Bus, die Auswahl, welches Kind/welcher Jugendliche besondere Unterstützung benötigt. Das Kinderhilfswerk Ourchild bittet um Spenden in Form von Einzelspenden oder noch besser dauerhaften monatlichen Patenschaften, um bedürftigen Kindern und Jugendlichen in dieser Weise Unterstützung zu gewähren. Beirat Um das Thema Kindersoldaten verstärkt in die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit zu bringen, wurde 2007 ein wissenschaftlicher Beirat im Verein gegründet. 2014 gehörten ihm an: * Christine Lieberknecht (ehem. Ministerpräsidentin Thüringen) * Christine Brückner (Professorin für Erziehungswissenschaft) * Thomas Sauer (Professor für Ökonomie) * Tiago De Oliveira Pinto (Professor für Musikwissenschaft) * Marion Schneider (Unternehmerin im Gesundheitsbereich) Literatur * Annett-Marlen Opolka:''Relationship-Fundraising in einer Non-Profit-Organisation, Norderstedt, GRIN Verlag, 20 Seiten, ISBN 9783638756457. Eine Studienarbeit aus dem Jahr 2005 * Adrian Geiges:Brasilien brennt . Reportagen aus einem Land im Aufbruch, München, Quadriga Verlag, 288 Seiten, ISBN 3869950633. Es wird mehrfach über die Arbeit des Vereins in Brasilien berichtet Weblinks * Vereinsseite * Tagung: Nie mehr Kindersoldaten in Rio de Janeiro, Brasilien, abgerufen am 17. November 2015 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hilfsorganisation Kategorie:Entwicklungshilfeorganisation Kategorie:Jugendarbeit Kategorie:Bad Sulza Kategorie:Gegründet 1997